Cry Wolf
"'Cry Wolf'" is the fifth and final episode of season 1 in Telltale Games' ''The Wolf Among Us. It was released July 8, 2014 for the PC/Mac and PlayStation 3, July 9, 2014 for Xbox Live, and July 10, 2014 for the iOS. Plot Official Summary Following a bloody trail of murder and corruption, Bigby Wolf confronts a powerful enemy: a dark force that has been feeding on the desperation of Fabletown’s seedy underbelly. But when hidden truths are revealed, you must decide exactly what justice means in the gripping season finale of The Wolf Among Us. Full Summary Picking up right after the last episode, Bigby stands before the Crooked Man and his crew consisting of Dum (if he was spared) and Dee, Georgie Porgie and Vivian, and the Jersey Devil. Bigby can either be rude and threatening to The Crooked Man or accept his hospitality. The henchman are nervous about Bigby's presence, and Bigby observes the Crooked Man's use of scare tactics to enforce his rule. When Bigby brings up the murders, he can either ask The Crooked Man outright who did it or take a guess at the culprit himself. In the end, it is Georgie who killed Faith and Lily. The Crooked Man hands Georgie over to Bigby, infuriating Georgie. The rest of the crew, save for Vivian, tell Georgie to leave with Bigby as The Crooked Man commanded. At this point, Bigby can either try to grab Georgie or The Crooked Man or announce that he's "not going anywhere". Whatever his actions, Bloody Mary teleports to the room through a nearby mirror and attacks Bigby, resulting in a full-on brawl between Bigby and the henchmen. Bigby defeats them one by one, mortally wounding Georgie and one of the Tweedle brothers. As Bigby is fighting, a portal opens up in the back of the room which The Crooked Man and Mary leave through. Once the others are defeated, Bigby chases after The Crooked Man. The fate of the surviving Tweedle(s) and the Jersey Devil are left unknown. As Bigby chases the survivors outside, he witnesses Georgie and Vivian escaping in their own vehicle. As he chases after them, he transforms into his werewolf form, giving him immense strength and speed. Eventually, Bigby will catch up to both vehicles: the limo containing The Crooked Man and Mary, and the car containing Georgie and Vivian. Bigby must then choose which vehicle to jump onto and pursue. If he chooses Georgie and Vivian's car, Vivian will try to slow down the car to shake him off. He falls off the car but continues to give chase, eventually following them to the Pudding & Pie. When Bigby arrives, he has the option of threatening or beating on the fatally wounded Georgie. Vivian comes to Georgie's defense, but is interrupted by Georgie, who tells Bigby that The Crooked Man give him the order to kill Faith and Lily and that Vivian is the original Girl with the Ribbon, whose curse was applied to the other girls at the club in order to keep them from talking. Georgie dares Bigby to take Vivan´s ribbon off, as removing the ribbon and killing her is the only way to free the other girls from the curse. Regardless of Bigby's actions, Vivian decides to do it herself, saying that she can´t pretend to not care anymore. Once she pulls off her ribbon, her head comes off and she dies. Georgie cries out in grief and crawls over to her to sit by her side as he dies. He tells Bigby that the Crooked Man is hiding in Sheppard Metalworks. He then asks Bigby to put him out of his misery. Bigby can either kill him quickly or leave him there to suffer. If he chooses the Crooked Man's limo, Bloody Mary will slow down the limo to shake him off easily until he is knocked out, after which she drives off and escapes. After that, Bigby wakes up in his human form and runs to the Pudding & Pie. There, he finds the decapitated body of Vivian and a wounded Georgie right next to her. Bigby angrily asks what happened, and Georgie tells him that Vivian killed herself, and explains that she is the original "Girl with the Ribbon", and that she felt responsible for the deaths of Faith and Lily. He goes on to explain that he killed the girls because they were planning on escaping and that the Crooked Man told him to take care of it. He tells Bigby that The Crooked Man is hiding in Sheppard Metalworks. He then asks Bigby to put him out of his misery. Bigby can either kill him quickly or leave him there to suffer. Once Bigby arrives at Sheppard Metalworks, he hears Bloody Mary mocking him and sees photos plastered about of him, Faith, Nerissa, and Snow. Walking through the factory, he discovers a room containing materials for producing silver bullets, where he is suddenly attacked by Bloody Mary. The Crooked Man appears and says that he has business to attend to, leaving Bloody Mary to deal with Bigby. They both start to fight, but Mary gives chase and Bigby follows her out of the room. Mary attacks Bigby repeatedly from the shadows, darting between the many reflective metal surfaces within the factory. Eventually, she emerges and confronts him directly in her true form. Bigby transforms into his lycanthropic state, as he tries to fight off hundreds of copies of Mary that she continually produces. As the copies overpower him and pin him to the ground, ruthlessly stabbing him with the shards of glass in their skin, Bigby transforms into his true wolf form, immediately gaining the upper hand. After tearing apart and destroying numerous copies, he uses his "Huff and Puff" ability to blow away and destroy all of the copies, leaving only the real Bloody Mary. Jumping down on him from above, she pulls a glass shard out of her head and attempts to stab him, but Bigby catches her in his jaws and shatters her into pieces, killing her. After dealing with Bloody Mary, Bigby arrives at the room where The Crooked Man had been watching his fight with Mary. The Crooked Man points a revolver at Bigby loaded with six silver bullets, firing one if Bigby attempts any sudden or threatening movements. He asks to be brought back to Fabletown for a proper trial, so he may defend himself in front of the community. Bigby can either cuff him or kill him on the spot by choking him to death. If Bigby chooses to bring him back alive, he takes the Crooked Man to the Witching Well chamber, where Snow, Bluebeard, Beauty, Beast, Johann, Aunty Greenleaf, Lawrence (if alive), Holly and Grendel are waiting. When Bigby arrives, everyone seems surprised that he made it, and Snow congratulates him. The crowd will start calling for the Crooked Man's execution, but Snow intervenes, saying that the Crooked Man deserves a trial and chance to speak. The Crooked Man then reveals to the crowd that Georgie was the murderer and that he had nothing to do with the murders of Faith and Lily. He goes on to discuss the ways in which he has helped the people of Fabletown when the government did not, and criticizes the harsh actions taken by Bigby and Snow White during their investigations. Depending on the player's actions, various characters will bring up the ways in which the duo harmed them, such as burning Greenleaf's tree or tearing off Grendel's arm. Snow White then admits that she has made her share of mistakes, but that everything she does is for the better of Fabletown. Bigby chimes in, reminding the crowd that he and Snow have been working incessantly to protect Fabletown because they truly care about their fellow fables, unlike the Crooked Man and his ruthless manipulation. As the crowd begins to turn on him, The Crooked Man contests that if he is responsible for Georgie killing Faith and Lily because Georgie was working for him at the time, then Snow is to blame for Bigby´s actions, like killing Tweedle Dum or assaulting The Woodsman/Tweedle Dee during the interrogation. He establishes that there is no evidence that he ordered the girls dead, until Nerissa appears and, now able to talk since Vivian's death, retorts that she and five other girls were in the room when he gave the order. The Crooked Man denies this, but the crowd is convinced by Nerissa's testimony. While everyone debates over the proper sentence for his crimes, The Crooked Man grabs Bigby with his handcuffs and drags him toward the Witching Well. Bigby breaks his hold and holds him over the well. Everyone decides to leave the sentence up to him, and Bigby can either throw him down the well, rip his head off, or imprison him. If the Crooked Man was killed by Bigby at the foundry, Bigby arrives at the Witching Well chamber with his corpse, to everyone's shock and surprise. Snow White is outraged at Bigby's actions, but Grendel and Holly do not seem to mind that The Crooked Man was killed, and Bluebeard and Lawrence (if alive) also support Bigby's decision. Snow says that Bigby didn't do justice and that she cannot defend Bigby if he keeps killing suspects. The crowd then starts to turn against Bigby and Snow, accusing them of being incapable of running Fabletown, saying that even Crane would be preferable. Bigby can choose to either stay and listen or leave abruptly. If he leaves, Bigby has had enough saying "fuck this" meaning that he's leaving, then he will berate the community for criticizing him after the effort he went through to kill The Crooked Man, throwing his corpse down the witching well and walking away, as Snow asks Bigby where he's going, but he completely ignores her and walks off on his own. If he stays, Nerissa comes in and explains how she and the other girls were prisoners at Georgie's club, and that it was The Crooked Man who coerced Georgie into ordering their deaths. As their names are cleared in front of the community, Bigby and Snow are accepted as the revolutionized Fabletown government, and the Crooked Man's corpse is thrown down the Witching Well. Regardless of the case, later on, Bigby is seen going to the Business office, where a big line of fables waits outside. Snows tells Bigby that Flycatcher forgot his keys and she gives them to Bigby. If Bigby chose to imprison The Crooked Man, Aunty Greenleaf comes by and shows Bigby the result of her work, and has transformed him into a crow and imprisoned him in a cage. She gives the cage to Bigby to take to the farm. Also, if Bigby decided not to send Colin to the Farm, he will appear with some beers heading to Bigby's apartment. Once in the street, Bigby sees Toad and TJ in the truck to the Farm, regardless of the player's previous choices. Bigby gives Flycatcher the keys and puts the crow in the truck, and TJ asks Bigby to give Snow a gift: one of the beetles from his collections that she said she really liked. Bigby can either accept the gift or say that he is too busy. Bigby can then comfort TJ by saying that the Farm won´t be so bad. If Bigby decided to send Colin to the Farm, he is seen in the front seat of the truck and asks for a cigarette. Bigby can either give him one, the whole pack, or nothing. After the truck leaves for the farm, Nerissa comes to say goodbye to Bigby, who notices she is still wearing her ribbon. She tells him that she can't bring herself to simply forget everything that transpired, and then reveals that she had not been entirely truthful with him about the deaths of Faith and Lily. She goes on to tell Bigby that she, Faith, and Lily had a plan to escape from the Pudding & Pie, but Faith compromised things when she stole the picture of Crane and Lily. Knowing this could lead to serious trouble with The Crooked Man, Nerissa revealed the photo and Faith's plan to Georgie. She admits that she never heard The Crooked Man directly order the deaths of the girls, as she only heard him tell Georgie to "take care" of things (which, despite different wording, she still believes to have implied killing them). Bigby is frustrated by the fact that she lied, but she assures him that The Crooked Man needed to pay for his crimes and that Bigby and Snow are better for the town, despite what others might say. Nerissa then admits that she was the one who put the girls' heads on the doorsteps of the Woodlands to get Bigby´s attention. Before leaving, she comments that Bigby is not as bad as everyone says he is. Suddenly, Bigby recalls that Faith said the exact same before her death, and several past conversations regarding Faith, Nerissa, and the use of glamours play out in Bigby's head, raising the possibility that Nerissa might actually be a glamoured Faith (or that the Faith seen in Episode 1 was in fact glamoured Nerissa). In light of this epiphany, Bigby can then decide to either chase after her or let her go, though either option will eventually cut out to a black screen, leaving open the possibility for a The Wolf Among Us sequel. Appearances Characters *Bigby Wolf *Crooked Man (Possible Death) *Tweedledee *Tweedledum (Determinant) *Georgie Porgie (Death) *Vivian (Death) *Jersey Devil *Bloody Mary (Death) *Snow White *Beast *Bluebeard *Lawrence (Determinant) *Aunty Greenleaf *Beauty *Johann *Grendel *Holly *Nerissa *Flycatcher *Cryer (No Lines) *Hans (No Lines) *Gwen (No Lines) *Tiny Tim (No Lines) *Jack Horner (No Lines) *Colin *Toad *TJ *Faith (Voice Only) *Bufkin (Voice Only) Locations *The Crooked Lair *Pudding & Pie *Sheppard Metalworks *Woodlands **Witching Well Chamber **Business Office In-Game Decisions What did you do to Georgie? *Killed Georgie - 68.6% *Left Georgie to suffer - 31.4% Did you give the Crooked Man a trial? *Brought the Crooked Man back alive - 89.6% *Killed the Crooked Man at the foundry - 10.4% Did you walk out of the Witching Well? (Only applies if you killed the Crooked Man) *Stayed until the end - 57.1% *Walked out - 42.9% How did you punish the Crooked Man? (Only applies if you spared the Crooked Man) *Imprisoned the Crooked Man - 47.4% *Threw the Crooked Man down the Witching Well - 31.6% *Ripped the Crooked Man's head off - 21% Did you accept TJ's gift for Snow? *Accepted TJ's gift for Snow - 98.5% *Did not accept TJ's gift for Snow - 1.5% What were your last words to Nerissa? *"I hope I've done some good here" - 54.8% *"I've made a lot of mistakes" - 29% *"None of it matters in the end" - 14.3% *Remained silent - 1.9% Impacts *Lawrence will appear in this episode, if his suicide is prevented in "Faith". *Tweedledum will appear in this episode if Bigby did not kill him in "A Crooked Mile". **If Dum was killed, Dee will be very aggressive towards Bigby by telling him that he will want to "put a bullet between his eyes" for killing Dum. **Also, who will throw Tweedledee the gun he uses to shoot out the portal in the back of The Crooked Lair is determinant; if Dum is alive, then he will throw the gun to Dee. If Dum was killed, then Georgie will throw him the gun. **If The Crooked Man is brought to trial, he will say that Snow should be on trial for the murder of Dum. **If The Crooked Man is killed before being taken to the witching well, Snow will mention Bigby's act of killing Dum when she is talking about not wanting to see him become a murderer. * Whether or not you burn Greenleaf's tree will be mentioned in this episode. If you hired her instead, it will also be mentioned. *Colin will be shown heading to the Farm or at Bigby's apartment depending which choice Bigby made in "In Sheep's Clothing". *Whoever you arrested in "Faith", either Woodsman or Tweedledee will be mentioned by the Crooked Man and how Bigby treated them. **If Tweedledee was arrested and was punched during the interrogation, his front teeth will be missing. *Gren will have his right arm missing if you ripped it off in "Faith" and it will be brought up at the Witching Well. *Johann will either support or oppose Bigby's action based on whether he offered to help him in "In Sheep's Clothing". *If Bigby smashed Georgie's club in "Smoke and Mirrors", parts of it will be shown smashed. *If Bigby didn't visit the Tweedles' Office at all in "A Crooked Mile", Flycatcher will introduce himself to him when first meeting him. Ending Stats This list shows all possible choices the player can make that is related to specific characters. Beast *You told him that you saw Beauty outside the apartment. *You lied to him about seeing Beauty outside the apartment. *You beat him while he was down. *You threatened him at the trial. Beauty *You promised her you wouldn't tell Beast that you saw her outside the apartment. *You refused to keep secrets for her. *You impressed her with your detective skills. Bluebeard *You fought him after the interrogation. *You used similar interrogation tactics. Butcher *You beat him up during the interrogation. *You offered him protection at the Business Office. *You advised him to leave town. Colin *You gave him a drink when he asked for one in your apartment. *You sent Colin to the farm. *You help him to avoid the farm. Crane * You slapped him. Crooked Man *You took him back to the Witching Well. *You tossed him down the Witching Well. *You imprisoned him. *You ripped his head off. Dee *You chose to burn him with a cigarette during interrogation. *You chose to smash him over the head with a bottle during the interrogation. *You confiscated Dee's money while he was in custody. Dum * You killed him. Faith *You gave her money after the fight with The Woodsman. Georgie *You took money from Georgie's safe. *You made him suffer before he died. *You left him to die. *You smashed up his place. Greenleaf *You kicked down her door. *You offered her a job. *You burned her tree. Gren *You ripped his arm off at the Trip Trap bar. *You drank with Gren after Lily's funeral. Holly * You interrupted her sister's funeral. * You pretended to be Woodsman while she was passed out. Jack *You made a deal with him. *You reported him to Snow for burglary. Lawrence *You went to his place first. *You prevented him from dying. Nerissa *You tried to take her ribbon off in Bigby's office. *You gave her a cigarette during your final conversation. *You tried to take her ribbon during your final conversation. Snow *You brought her along with you to the Trip Trap. *You showed her Crane's photograph of her. *You promised to bring the Crooked Man back alive. Tiny Tim * You chose to wait for him. * You left him behind. TJ * You accepted his beetle and promised to give it to Snow. * You refused to take his present for Snow Toad * You slapped him during the interrogation in his apartment. * You stood up for him when Snow wanted to send him to the Farm. * You gave him money. Vivian * You tried to take her ribbon off. Woody * You glassed the Woodsman at the Trip Trap bar. * You chose to smash him over the head with a bottle during interrogation. * You chose to burn him with a cigarette during interrogation. * You chose to arrest him at the Trip Trap bar. Mentioned Characters *Winter *Mr. North *Bigby's brothers *Faith *Lily Deaths *Vivian *Georgie Porgie *Bloody Mary *The Crooked Man (Determinant) Achievements/Trophies :For all obtainable achievements and trophies, see Achievements. Trivia *First appearance of Flycatcher (If not in "A Crooked Mile"). *Last appearance of Vivian. *Last appearance of Georgie Porgie. *Last appearance of Bloody Mary. *Last appearance of Crooked Man. (Determinant) *Adam Harrington, the voice of Bigby and the Woodsman, finished voice acting for "Cry Wolf" on May 29th according to his tweet. *This episode has the most deaths in the video game. Up to four people can die. One of these is optional while the other three die regardless. *This is the only episode where no new characters were introduced unless Flycatcher is not seen in "A Crooked Mile". *The title of this episode refers to both the way Bigby repeatedly transformed into his werewolf and true wolf forms to engage in combat, and the way the Crooked Man attempts to negate any accusations against him. * This is the first episode where Bigby transforms into his werewolf form on two different occasions and the first episode where his true wolf form is used. *This is the only episode where Bufkin, the Magic Mirror and the Woodsman do not appear. **This is also the only episode where the Trip Trap doesn't make an appearance (although in the case of episode 4 only the exterior was seen). *The track that plays when Bigby recalls the different lines about Faith and Nerissa is the same one that plays after Lee finds the radio at the end of Episode 4 of The Walking Dead: Season One. * It is unknown why Bigby is not reprimanded for chasing The Crooked Man/Vivian and Georgie's car through the city in his Werewolf form, for he blatantly jumps on and off cars, runs on the road, and even runs through an apartment and scares the people living there. He would have been seen by a substantial amount of mundies. The Wolf Among Us Season Finale - Episode 5 - 'Cry Wolf' Trailer|Official Trailer The Wolf Among Us - Season Finale 'CRY WOLF' Accolades Trailer|Accolades Trailer Category:Episodes Category:The Wolf Among Us